Present credential readers suffer from a variety of limitations including high power consumption, reduced credential detection range, and a high false credential detection rate. For example, certain credential detectors of credential readers are not calibrated after a series of false credential detects which can be caused by environmental factors such as a change in temperature. Other factors contributing to false credential detections include variations in component values, changes to component values over time, and variation in credential reader design. In the case where the credential readers are incorporated as part of an electronic door lock, variations in lock hardware including variations in escutcheon design can also contribute to false detects. In another example, certain credential detectors are calibrated by unnecessarily increasing the range of allowable impedance values, thereby desensitizing the detector, causing the effective range of the credential detector to be significantly reduced. Therefore, a need exists for further technological developments in the area of credential detectors.